Close Encounters
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: alternate reality.  After losing the King to old age an alien civilization wants some new entertainment.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this before I had an editor, she went through it and made some changes, so here is the new edit.**

_I redid an old fan fiction story I wrote back in the 90's about a band and changed the characters to the teen titans so the story wasn't just taking up space on a disk where no one ever got to see it. In this story I use only the characters, in what I like to imagine is an alternate reality. None of them are superheros or aliens with alter egos. This story takes place with both Starfire aka Kori and Robin aka Richard. The original story was never finished so this one is going to be a work in progress. The orginal concept was just too funny so I Ieft the concept of a band in this story. I know Slikie is not a cat...but I thought having a giant worm as a pet would be a little too odd even for this story. Leave a review and let me know what you think._

Close Encounter

Kori is awakened around midnight by a loud noise. Against her better judgment, she gets up and goes downstairs. She has a strange feeling that she should hide somewhere safe, but something is drawing her downstairs. She finds Silkie sitting on the stairs. "Hey Silkie was that you making noise?"

Silkie, an albino Maine Coon Cat Richard gave to Kori on their first anniversary of dating, stares up at Kori. Kori sits on the stairs and Silkie jumps into her arms. Kori strokes Silkie's fur as she tries to calm her racing heart.

"Richard isn't here trying to play a trick on me is he? No, you wouldn't let him do that would you Silkie?"

In the hallway the phone rings. "Think that's Richard calling to say he'll be late, Silkie?" Kori sits Silkie back down on the stairs and goes to the phone. Kori answers the phone. "Hello." Kori stands there waiting for several moments, she's about to hang up when she hears a strange voice. It doesn't even sound like a voice, it's more like a high pitched electronic screeching.

Silkie runs under the couch and hides as ultra violet light radiates through the window Kori stands next to. The power goes out, all the battery powered clocks are frozen at a few minutes past midnight, and the phone lines go dead. When the ultra violet light fades away Silkie is alone in the house.

***

30 minutes later Richard comes home. Oddly the car quit at the end of the drive and they couldn't get it started back so his good friends Garfield and Victor are going to spend what's left of the night there before they go back to work at the recording studio in the morning. When they first enter the house, none of them notice anything out of the ordinary. Richard flips on the light switch, but the front hallway remains dark.

"That's odd."

"What's odd Richard?" asks Garfield as he walks inside."

"The power is out."

"The neighbor's security light was on when we passed their house." says Victor.

Silkie runs out from under the couch and jumps into Richard's arms.

"Hey Silkie." With the aid of light from the full moon streaming through the window, Richard can see the fear in Silkie's big pink eyes. "Something's wrong." Setting Silkie down on the floor, Richard goes to the kitchen and grabs a flashlight from one of the drawers, before starting upstairs. "I'm going to look for Kori."

As Richard leaves the room, Garfield looks at the clock on the kitchen wall, he can just barely make out what it says in the moonlight. "Isn't around 12:30?"

"Yeah. Why?" replies Victor.

"The clock says its only midnight."

"Maybe the battery is dead, I know it's dark, but it doesn't look like it's running from here."

Richard comes back downstairs. "I can't find Kori anywhere, but her car is here so she couldn't have left. There's no power here, but there is at the neighbors--I don't like this."

"Maybe Kori is in the basement." says Garfield. "Something could have triggered the circut breakers."

Richard turns around and shines the flashlight down the hall as he starts toward the basement door. He stops when he sees the phone receiver lying in the floor. "Something's wrong, I know it."

Garfield and Victor look where the flashlight is shinning and see the phone off the hook. Richard walks down the hall and picks up the phone. He punches the hang up button and then listens for a dial tone, but he finds the line is dead. "The phone is out."

"Maybe she went to the neighbors to call someone." suggests Victor.

"She would use her cell ph--"

Garfield holds his phone up to the light. "Mine isn't even working now and it was fully charged."

Victor looks at his cell phone. "My phone is dead too."

Richard opens the basement door and shines the light downstairs. "Kori?" He goes down several of the steps and looks all around. "She's not here either."

***

When Kori fully awakens she's extremely cold and she feels pain all over her body. Kori finds she's strapped to a metal table with several beings standing over her, all of whom are jabbing her skin with various sharp objects. When her vision clears enough for her to make out their features, she wants to scream, but she's paralyzed with fear. Suddenly she feels intense pain in her head, she can make out one of the beings holding a long sharp object against her left temple. The pain lasts for what seems like hours to Kori. Tears are streaming down her face as the pain finally begins to subside. She wants to believe that all of this has been some terrible dream, but the pain in her head is all too real.

All but one of the beings leave the room, the remaining one stares at her with what could possibly be a look of sympathy.

Kori's voice is shaky and filled with fear as she speaks. "What did you do to me?"

"_Fear not earthling, we will not hurt you as long as you cooperate."_

"What? How did you--?"

"_--My kind communicates with telepathy."_

"What do you want with me?"

_"You are going to bring the new Kings to us."_

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"_We can't...make beautiful sounds as your kind do. For many years now the King has been with us, but sadly has passed on. You will bring us the new Kings that will make beautiful sound on our world."_

"Who--what King?"

_"...I believe your kind call it rock and roll."_

"The King of rock'n'roll?...no-that's impoissible Elvis died--before I was even born."

_"No, we took him to our home. You will bring us the new kings now."_

"What new kings are you talking about?"

"_The one who lives with you, and his...band mates. Their beautiful sounds have only now reached our world and is even more popular there than it could ever be here. Enough questions you will bring them now."_

"This is crazy, I'm not bringing them to you."

"_I assure you that will not be a pleasant experience if you try to fight us."_

"You can't force me to help you."

"_We anticipated this reaction from you, that's why we implanted the control device in your brain."_

"Control? Why are you doing this?"

"_We want them to the beautiful sounds and we will have them."_

The alien releases Kori's bonds and takes her back to her home. Realizing that others are now in the home it leaves Kori in the attic.

As if she knows it's there, Silkie hisses then runs up to the attic. Silkie moves so quickly that Richard knows something is wrong and he follows her with his others following close behind him. They reach the pull down attic door in time to see ultraviolet light streaming down from the small gaps between it and the ceiling. Silkie scratches frantically at the wall beneath the door and hisses until the light disappears.

Richard quickly pulls on the cord and opens the door. He rushes up the ladder like stairs and finds Kori lying unconscious on the floor. He rushes over to her and lifts her up into his arms. "She's freezing." Richard carries back to the ladder and the others help him get her down.

Garfield looks at the door. "The door is made so you can't trap yourself up there, so how did she get up there?"

Richard carries Kori to the bedroom, lays her down on the bed and covers her up. "What just happened?"

Victor leans against wall, accidentally bumping the light switch and the lights come on. "Something weird is definitely going on here."

Silkie runs into the room and jumps up on the bed beside Kori. She's not allowed on the furniture, but Richard over looks that this time because he knows that she's just as concerned about Kori as he is.

"Look at that place near Kori's left temple." Garfield points the wound out to Richard and Victor.

***

Kori comes to several minutes later to find Richard dabbing some alcohol on the wound. She panics and tries to move away, because her vision is blurry and she can't quite make out who's standing over her.

Richard sets the bottle of alcohol on the night stand and holds Kori down. "It's okay, Kori calm down, everything's fine."

As her vision clears and Kori realizes she's back in her home with Richard she calms down.

"Kori, what happened?"

Kori tries to talk, but she can't make any sound. She looks up at Richard with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asks Richard clearly concerned.

Kori just shakes her head from side to side, letting him know that she can't tell him. She realizes then that the aliens aren't going to let her talk unless she does what they want.

As Kori begins to cry, Richard lifts her up from the bed and holds her in his arms.

Victor leaves the room and goes downstairs to the kitchen and picks up a note pad and pencil that laying on the kitchen counter. As he starts back up the stairs he notices the clock is now running, but it's almost 45 minutes behind. Victor takes the off the wall and takes it with him as he goes back downstairs. He hands the clock to Garfield, who looks at with a puzzled expression on his face until he realizes that it's now running again and he looks at his watch to see how much the time is off.

Victor hands the pencil and paper to Richard. "Can she write down what happened?"

"Kori, do you think you can write down what happened to you?"

Kori takes the pencil and paper from Richard and attempts to write down what took place earlier that night.

Richard and his others watch as Kori tries to write with first one hand, then the other. They know something's wrong with her because it appears as if she's totally forgotten how to write. One thing is clear, however, they can tell she knows exactly what she wants to.

Kori hands the paper and pencil back to Richard and looks down at her hands crying harder than before.

Richard hands the paper and pencil back to Victor and tries to calm Kori down. "Please don't cry, love. I know you're scared but we'll find out what's going on."

"Richard, maybe you should take her to the emergency room. Judging from that wound Kori could have fallen and hit her head." says Garfield.

Kori shakes her head to indicate that is not what happened.

"Garfield's right, no matter what happened she may need medical attention." adds Victor.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll be right back okay love?"

Kori nods her head to indicate she understands.

Richard stands up and goes to the bathroom and gets Kori's bathrobe and returns to the room. "Lets get you ready to go." As he helps Kori put the robe on he realizes that she's still freezing, but she doesn't seem to notice.

As Richard gets Kori ready to go, Garfield and Victor leave the room and go downstairs. Garfield hangs the clock back up on the wall, and checks the other clocks on the first floor. "Victor the clocks are 45 minutes behind and they're all battery operated. What could have caused that? The power going out obviously had nothing to do with it. I think my watch is even several minutes behind now." He checks his cell phone again which has a fully charged battery now. "I'm offically freaked out now."

"And the neighbors down the street had power. Something weird happened here and I'm not sure I want to know what it was. There's no rational explanation I can think of that covers the clocks stopping, the power going out and Kori not being here when we came in. When she does show up the power comes back on and the clocks start to work. She can't talk or even write, but she obviously knows what she wants to say."

"How did the cat know to find her in the attic? And did you see that bright light, what could've caused that?" Garfield watches Victor walk down the hall to the phone. "What are you doing?"

Victor picks up the phone receiver and holds it to his ear. "Checking the phone...it's working now." Victor checks his cell phone. "So's the cell phone."

"Yeah, mine is too. This is getting really creepy."

Richard leads Kori down the stairs and Silkie follows close behind them. "We'll probably be gone for hours."

"I'll drive." volunteers Victor.

"I'll go with you."

Richard doesn't question them, right now he's not comfortable in his own home. As they all leave the home, Silkie runs out of the door behind them. Richard holds the door open. "Silkie you can't go in a hospital. Go back inside."

Silkie rubs against Kori's ankles and purrs.

"Silkie..." Richard begins to get impatient.

Kori kneels down and picks Silkie up. She knows the Silkie isn't going to leave her side. Kori looks up at Richard with a pleading expression in her eyes.

"Okay, she can go, but you know she'll have to stay in the car once we get there." Richard closes the door and makes sure it's locked before he leads Kori toward her car.

"The car is blocking the drive." Garfield points down to the car they came in.

"I'm betting it will work now too." Victor walks down to the end of the drive. He opens the door then puts the key in the ignition and turns it. The car starts up like nothing was ever wrong with it.

Garfield looks all around as Richard leads Kori down the drive to the car. Something is definatly wrong here and he can't wait to get away.

Once inside the car Kori snuggles close to Richard as she holds the cat in her arms.

***

By the time they reach the hospital, it's clear that whatever is wrong with Kori is getting worse.

"You have to put Silkie down now Kori." Richard waits a few moments but Kori doesn't even act like she heard him. "Kori?"

Garfield turns around to look at Kori. "I don't think she hears you."

Richard takes Silkie from Kori's arms and hands the cat to Garfield. "I don't know how long this is going to take if you guys want to go back I'll call you."

Victor glances over at Garfield. "I think I would rather just wait."

"Yeah, me too."

Richard nods his head as Richard picks up Kori and carries her into the hospital.

Victor drives out of the emergency lane and finds a parking spot. "What do you think happened back there?"

"I don't know. The phone was off the hook and Kori was practically locked up in the attic. Someone else had to have been there."

"That doesn't explain why nothing was working when we got there. As crazy as it sounds I don't even think Kori was in the house until the cat went running upstairs."

"But how could she have gotten in? There aren't even any windows up there she could have climbed through."

"You felt how cold she was when we helped Richard get her down out of the attic."

"Are you trying to say you think this is something paranormal?"

"Does any of this seem normal to you?"

---

Richard watches as the nurses place heating pads on Kori before piling on lots of blankets as they try to bring her temperature back up. He looks up as the doctor approaches.

"Are you family of Ms. Anders?"

"She's my fiance."

"Right now she's in a state of shock. I'm not going to put her in any further danger by trying to run any sort of tests until she's more stable."

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

The doctor looks over notes the nurses made on what Richard told them happened. "You told the nurses she was responsive when you first found her?"

"Yes, she couldn't talk then, but now..." Richard looks back at Kori who just lays there staring up at the ceiling. "...it's like she doesn't know what's going on around her."

"It's most likely due to the shock. I'll know more when I run some tests."


	2. Chapter 2

Since the orignal story this came from was never finished, I had intended to only post the part of my story that was complete, but so many of you have expressed that you like it that I will try to finish it. Please bare with me because its been well over ten years since this was started and I'm not working with the characters it started with. The first chapter was posted before I had an editor so she did recently go through the first chapter and it has now been reposted with the changes she deemed necessary. Also please bare with her if she's a little slow getting up to speed on this one, because she gets suck on the aliens took Elvis part and collaspes in fits of uncontrollable laughter. As my best friend in college used to say: "If I've made just one person laugh today then I've done my job." I hope I do him proud with this one. This is probably the least funny part of the story as a whole but please read and review and let me know what you think.

Close Encounter-Part 2

After an MRI is taken the doctor puzzels over the results with the X-ray tech. "I've just never seen anything like this before."

"It's not some sort of tumor?"

"No...it almost seems to be some sort of metallic object."

"If it were metal the MRI machine would have ripped it out of her brain."

"Go back and take a look at the wound on her head." The doctor waits while the Tech sorts through all the pictures taken by the scanner."

"It lines up perfectly with the wound."

"Then someone placed this object there."

The x-ray tech punches up some more images. "Look at this. It looks like something from the object is snaking all the way through her brain."

The doctor looks at the images for sometime. "I'm no nuereosurgeon, but based on these scans I would say that removal is impossible, and may likely kill her if it were tried."

"This is like something out of the X-files."

---

Its early morning when Victor and Garfield are awaken by a knock on the car door. Just how freaked out they were over what happened last night are evident by their reactions as they both jump startled.

Normally Richard would find there reaction funny, but nothing about the last several hours has been normal. He waits for Garfield to roll down the window he scratches Silkie's head as he pops his head out the window. "It looks like this is going to take awhile if you want to go back."

Garfield glances over at Victor. "I'm fine right here."

"Do the doctor's know anything?"

"Not a thing. I'm afraid that if I tell them what happened last night they are going to lock us all up in the physch ward."

"Questions are going to be asked...what are we supposed to say?"

Both Richard and Victor look at Garfield as he speaks up. "The truth-that we found her up in the attic. Let them make of that what they will."

"They will have police out searching the house for an intruder--"

"--Let them." Garfield looks first from Richard then to Victor. "It's not like we have anything to hide."

"Maybe we better cancel the recording for today."

"No-we're almost done. You two go in and finish up what you can without me. Just take the cat home first and make sure that you don't let him out in the sun."

Garfield picks up the cat and looks him over. "Where did you find an albino cat anyway?"

"We didn't know he was at first, Kori picked him out from a breeders liter not long after he was born. Make sure he has food and water before you leave him."

Victor looks over at Garfield as Richard walks away. "It's his house why are we the ones that have to go back inside?"

"Why not just stop at a store and get some cat food and take him to the studio?"

"I like that plan."

Richard looks up at the sky wondering just exactly what did happen last night.

***

Half a day and as many doctors later and no one can tell Richard what is wrong with Kori. He stands at the door-listening to two doctors that stand outside talking.

"Do we have any x-rays or scans of the girl before this problem began?"

"No."

"It has to be a tumor, there is just nothing else it can be."

"But the injury."

"It must be purely coincidental-probably from a fall when she collasped."

"If this is a tumor she would have been showing signs for months, headaces, dizziness and blurred vision at the least. Her fiance says she was completly normal until he found her last night."

"Symptoms don't always manifest the same for everyone. Removal just isn't possible, as deep inside her brain and as spread out as this tumor is. By the time we cut out everything she wouldn't be left with much more than her lower brain functions if she could even survive it at all. The best we can do is keep her comfortable for as long as she has left."

Richard turns away from the door and walks back over to Kori's bedside. He sits down watching her as she just stares up at the ceiling. "You could at least move until we brought you here last night. Something doesn't want what happened to get out. It is a something right, Kori?" He could swear he saw just the slightest nod of her head in response to his question. Richard takes hold of her hand. "What ever is happening to you, I promise I will find a way to stop it." He looks up as the door opens and the doctors enter. "I heard you talking. If this is how she has to live then she would want to be at home."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so Kori or Starfire was the alien in the series, but since continuing with the alien abduction theme here-most common aliens are called "Grays" and well honestly Raven looks most like them anyway-so I just took that idea and ran with it. A part of this chapter was my twisted cousin's/editor's idea--the reactions of the guys after Raven shows up was just to good to leave it out-but it also bumps the rating up.

Close Encounter

It's a week later after the album recording is finally finished as the guys all sit around the kitchen table. The nurses who come out to take care of Kori during the day have gone home. Kori sits in the family room looking through a magazine. She at least has some control when only the guys are around. She stops looking at an article on Numerology. The aliens are not going to let her tell the guys to pack up and run, but just maybe if she's careful she can leave a message.

Garfield gets up and paces around the room. "All this is crazy, are you sure that it isn't just some sort of tumor like the doctor says?"

"You were here that night, just like the rest of us." Victor looks over at the cat who wanders into the room dragging a page torn out of a magazine.

Richard looks back toward the other room as he hears more pages being ripped. "We all know what happened here whether we want to admit it or not."

Garfield sticks his finger in his ears. "I'm not listening to this crazy talk."

Victor turns to look at him. "Stop acting like a five year old."

"I can't hear you."

In the other room Kori tapes the page numbers beside the chart in the magazine she was looking out. She doesn't put in a lot of detail-she doesn't have time for that-she just has to find some way to get the guys out of there. The alien clearly know that's what she's up to now because she feels a sharp pain in her head.

Richard gets up when he hears Kori moan in pain. "Kori?" He gets up and walks into the other room to find Kori laying on the floor curled up with all the torn magazines around her. "Kori-what's wrong?"

"It's not like she's going to answer you. OWW!" Garfield looks over at Victor who punches him in the arm.

"I don't want to believe this either." Victor looks down as the cat comes back and grabs the magazine with its teeth and drags it over to him. He leans down and picks it up."

"What's that?"

"It looks like she was trying to leave us a message."

"It's just a bunch of page numbers taped together."

"There's a chart here...the numbers 1 through 9 and the alphabet arranged under it. If the first numbers go with these columns then the second must be row numbers. 92 would be the letter R. 33 would be the letter U."

Garfield leaves Victor to the chart and turns back to Richard and Kori. "Should I call an ambulance or something?"

"Somethings doing this to her and it won't stop until it gets what it wants."

"I don't like where this is going." Garfield looks back at Victor who has a pen and is writing on the magazine. "Don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

Victor comes back into the room. "Kori left a message that says; run just get the hell out of here and never come back."

"I don't suppose anyone else thinks we should do that." Garfield looks around but neither of the guys say anything. "So you think we need to volunteer for a close encounter of the third kind?" He points to Kori. "That's the kind of things that always happen in those wacko movies. Next stop is probe city."

Richard looks up at the others. "Leave if you want, but I'm not going to let them hurt Kori anymore."

"I'm with you. I don't think we all just wandered in on this by accident. I think they picked her for a reason to get our attention." Victor puts down the magazine.

Garfield sighs. "If you two go missing then authorities will lock me in the loony bin if I tell them the truth and probably try to pin me for murder if I don't-so what the hell? I'm in too. So what do we do?"

Richard lifts Kori up off the floor and sits her up on the sofa. "Kori, if you can communicate some how-let them know that whatever they want-we're ready, but they have to stop hurting you first."

Kori places her hands over her ears and just shakes her head. Finally after a few moments she speaks for the first time since they found her up in the attic. "No! You've got to get out of here now before they come back."

"What do they want Kori?"

"They said new Kings."

"New Kings? What does that mean?"

"I think they took Elvis."

"Elvis?" Garfield scratches his head. "So what this whole time they just want entertainment?"

"They never brought him home-he died on their world."

Everyone one looks up as the power goes out. Kori picks up Silkie before she stands up. "They're coming-get out of here now!"

Before anyone can go anywhere there is a sudden flash of light and they are all find themselves somewhere very different.

Richard holds Kori close to him as he looks around. "You should have been left at home."

"I'm not leaving you."

Everyone turns as a door opens to find a young naked girl standing there. She looks very alien yet human at the same time. "I...am...to...assist...you."

"Well hello there--OWW!"

Victor tries not to stare at the alien girl as he speaks. "Aaa, don't mind him he's an idiot."

Richard looks away from the naked alien girl.

"I...you...uneasy." She looks at all of them and then down at herself. "I...see...please...excuse...me...will...return."

Garfield turns to Victor as she leaves. "What did you hit me for this time?"

"I don't think its a good idea to hit on the hot alien girl."

"You're just jealous because I saw her first."

Kori turns to Richard. "They said that they couldn't talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so Kori or Starfire was the alien in the series, but since continuing with the alien abduction theme here-most common aliens are called "Grays" and well honestly Raven looks most like them anyway-so I just took that idea and ran with it.**

Close Encounter

The alien girl returns a short time later wearing something very similar to black leotard. "This...is...better?"

"I liked you just fine before." Garfield ducks before he can be hit again.

Richard leaves Kori, with the cat. "So what exactly is going on here?"

"And why can you talk?" Kori walks over to the guys.

"I am...hybrid."

"Part alien part human?" Victor makes a slow circle around the girl checking her out. She has long indigo hair and large round eyes of the same color. He dodges Garfield who tries to hit him this time.

"Yes. They...try...to...to...make--"

"They try to make ones who can sing right?" Richard looks around the room now-what looks like musical instruments are set up.

"That is. Very few...speak...none...sing."

Garfield steps up to the alien girl. "Maybe you just need someone to teach you...I didn't quite catch your name there."

"Name?"

"What they call you."

"You...mean...like...King...called...Elvis?"

"Exactly"

"I...do not...have...name."

Richard turns back to the girl. "So what exactly were we taken for?"

"To sing. You...are to...be as...Kings."

"We get treated like royalty if we sing." Victor looks around the room. "Just how long are going to be gone?"

"Long as...you...live."

"Elvis was okay with that?"

"Not...all...way. Miss home. Last...days...not...happy."

"Why do they do this?" Richard looks down as the cat jumps out of Kori's arms.

"They...think...superior. Do as...please."

Garfield turns to the other guys. "Guys I'm thinking this is perfect-we've got...instruments, and hot alien babes. All we need to do is teach them to sing and then maybe we can go home." He turns back to the girl. "There are more of you right."

"If you...desire."

Victor smacks Garfield in the back of the head before he can say it. "Would they do that? Take us home if we could teach you, I mean."

"I must...go...ask."

They all watch as she leaves the room.

Richard turns to the others. "Notice how she keeps saying they and not us."

Victor crosses his arms over his chest. "I get the feeling that they don't think very highly of her or any other hybrids either."

"There was something else I was told." Kori looks up as they all turn to her. "Their home world is only now receiving transmissions of the music you all played when you first started."

"Maybe we should have asked how long this trip is going to take." Richard looks again at what must be alien copies of Earth instruments. "We might not have a career to go back to if we're going to be gone for several years."

Garfield ducks this time before he even speaks. "I just want the record to show that I did say we should have run when we had the chance."

---

_"The band wishes to know if they may return home if they can teach some of us hybrids to sing."_

_"The new Kings wish to teach you to sing? You can barely speak as they do."_

_"I wish to try."_

_"Do you wish you were one of them as well? You even try to dress as them now."_

_"It made them uncomfortable to see me without coverings...most of them."_

_"We shall she what they can do, then we shall pass judgement. Go find others such as yourself who wish to sing."_

***

Garfield wanders over to the instruments-checking out the alien version of the drums as the girl finally returns.

"They...let...try...not...promise."

Garfield rushes back over the girl. "So are there any more hot alien girls coming?"

"Sisters...come...soon...as make...coverings."

"Sisters huh?"

Victor turns to Richard. "They won't make promises."

"What do we have to lose by trying? If we're going to do this-then lets do it right." He walks over to Kori. "So she's bringing sisters...how would you like to give them a stage look?"

"Stage look? You don't even know if you can get them to sing yet. She can barely even talk."

"We can do this if we just work together."

"I think you should start by giving them names at least."


	5. Chapter 5

**Had this story been finished when it was first started then it would have had a much more complex story line-I literally trashed five full handwritten pages of notes in teeny tiny handwriting. Honestly I am glad I didn't write at that time. I like the humorous turn that this whole thing has taken-even though there is a whole darker underlying tone to it all with the aliens trying to create hybrids who can sing just for entertainment.**

* * *

Close Encounter-part 5

Silkie looks back at Kori and the guys as the door opens again. He slips into what appears to be some sort of air vent. Silkie slinks along it until he finds what looks like an engineering section. He pokes his head around looking out before he dashes out into the room. He runs over to one of the panels and looks around before he enters a slit in the bottom of it. Sparks and smoke starts to fly as he grabs onto wires with his teeth and rips them out. He exits that panel and goes into another one doing the same thing to it. When he comes out of this one several of the aliens enter the room. A light is shinned in Silkie's direction but the shadow that gets cast on the wall behind him is of some giant worm monster. The engineers run from the room screaming out in their minds as the monster lunges toward them. Several more pieces of equipment are smashed making the ship dead in space before Silkie the cat slips back into the air vent. He shakes himself off before he ventures back into the room with Kori and the guys.

"There you are. Where have you been hiding?"

As Kori picks him up-he looks over his shoulder at the now three hybrid girls in the room. He seems to nod at the Indigo haired one who looks his way.

She looks at the cat puzzled by the intentions that don't quite translate from its mind.

Garfield circles the girls looking them all over. A pink haired one and another with red and black hair have joined the first. "So...names huh?"

The pink haired girl looks at the Indigo haired one. _"Names?"_

She just shrugs at her sister-she doesn't entirely get it either..

Richard watches the silent exchange that just clearly took place between the two girls. It is almost comical to watch-sort of like watching mimes.

"Aloud dear sisters."

Everyone turns to look at the black and red haired girl. Who just spoke so plainly-with a British accent none the less.

She looks back at the guys. "I like all the old broad casts of what is called the British Invasion. I am the only one around here that bothers to practice speaking aloud." She looks over at the other two. "They could speak like me too if they tried."

The pink hair girl turns to her sister-but the Indigo haired one grabs her arm and shakes her head no.

Victor looks at Richard. "I thought they were just calling each other sisters-but I think that they really are." He watches as all the girls turn toward the door in unison. "I suddenly get the vibe that something isn't quite right."

Richard watches as the Indigo haired one turns to look quizzically at the cat. He looks at the cat-noticing now that his usually snow white fur looks very dingy and dusty.

Kori walks over to Richard. "Something is wrong."

"Noticed that. What happened to the cat?"

Kori shrugs her shoulders. "He just disappeared for a few minutes. I have no idea what he got into. He better not get sick from some alien dust."

Richard looks down at the cat-then back up to Kori. He frankly is more worried about her.

-------

The alien leaders look at the smashed control panels and broken lines in the engineering section. They have none on board capable of this sort of act--at least none that they can sense.

The elder turns to his younger counter part. _"It will take much time to repair the trans-warp drive. We cannot venture back to our world in a short time with a ship in dis-repair."_

_"The only habitable world in this system is Earth."_

_"Then we must go back until the ship is repaired."_

_"How will we hide until then? The humans technology has advanced much since our kind first arrived. We could be detected."_

_"What were you born yesterday? We hide under the water to make repairs. Besides we are much more intelligent than humans. We can also scan televised programs straight from the source and not have to wait decades for them to arrive at our world-as we wait."_

The younger one watches the older leave the room.

-------

Victor approaches the hybrid girls. "Is it just me or something up?"

"Per-cep-tive." The pink haired alien girl turns to him. "How you say...tech-nic-ial dif-i-cult-ies?"

The red and black haired one chimes in. "It looks like we will have to return to Earth to effect repairs."

Richard turns to look at the girls. "I don't suppose that means we can get off the ship?"

The indigo haired girl turns to him. "You...not...live...if...try."

"What she means is that you would drown. Ships get repaired under water deep in trenches where no human design could ever go...and if things are as bad as the mental chatter seems to indicate-then we might be there for awhile."

Garfield turns to the guys. "At least we will have plenty of time to teach these lovely ladies how to sing...and maybe even play some instruments."

"How about we get started on that?" Richard looks over at Victor who now seems quite taken with the pink haired girl. He watches Garfield lead the red and black haired girl over to the alien instruments.

Kori looks from the indigo haired alien to Richard. She's doesn't like the idea of any girl having alone time with her guy-especially this one that he always seems to be staring at every time she looks at him.

* * *

**The other two girls were Jinx and Argent-I picked them since they kind of had the same look as Raven. And I gave them each their own way of talking. Jinx is very meticulous when she does try to talk. Argent just practiced stuff she saw from old TV programs. Raven-she tries but doesn't always get everything just right. For some reason I had Mel Brooks in mind when I came up with the character of the older alien leader. I love his movies.**

**Sorry the update for this story has been so long in coming. I'm hoping I can wrap it up one way or another in one more chapter. My 'zany' moods that bore this tale are few and far between these days. Its harder for me to write on a deadline of having a bunch of stories to go up every week-when some of them are being written as they're posted. I'm going to avoid that on the next round by having all the stories completed and broken into chapters before they are posted. Besides I got fire breathing dragons to slay almost every morning. My granny loves her bacon and probably wouldn't let me anywhere near the stove to cook it if she knew I lapse into what the doctor seems the think are fantasies brought on from me being autistic. I still don't get how that diagnosis got missed all these years-I always thought it just a very overactive imagination that seems to get more overactive as I get older. All I know for sure is that its more fun to have a fork for a sword and a pan lid for a shield and slay a fire breathing dragon than it is to stand over a hot stove frying bacon every morning. Why I just wrote that I have no idea-welcome to my world. Things like this is why I'm supposed to have an editor-I think she looked at one story this week. I've got no idea where she disappeared too. I haven't seen her much since she created a fan fiction account just to keep track of all the favorite stories she found online.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been in much darker moods lately so that probably came out a lot more in this chapter. The ending veered a lot more toward where it would have gone for the original edit. Regardless of how it got where it went this story that this edit came from was started back in 2001 and I'm tired of seeing it sit on my desktop mocking me day after day. Its finally done now after all this time and may it rest in peace. So here it is such that it is. I hope somewhere along the way you've gotten a good laugh out of it.**

* * *

Close Encounter part 6

The indigo haired one looks away from Richard as he approaches her. She can sense the jealousy from his intended.

Richard keeps his voice low as looks around to make sure that no one is listening. "I just want to make sure that I understand what is supposed to happen here. We have a chance to teach the three of you to sing and maybe get to go home if we do."

"Yes."

"If this works out and the others do decide to let us leave then I will stay-if it will get that thing out of Kori's brain."

"Thing?"

"Something that was placed in her brain to keep her from talking or moving."

"I knew...not...such...thing...was...done."

"But it can be removed right?"

"Perhaps...if...others...will...it."

"I don't suppose they would let me ask them."

"No...but I...try." She looks back at Kori who is giving her a mean look. "You...wait."

Richard looks back at Kori as the girl leaves the room. She seemed to get very flustered before she left the room."

-------

She just stands outside the room glad to away from the girls gaze. She shivers slightly before the elder leader walks into the corridor.

_"What are you doing out here? I thought you wanted to learn how to sing. Aye-you try to talk like them-then you dress like them-now you brood like them."_

She starts to speak out loud but catches herself. _"One wishes the control device to be removed from his intended."_ She whimpers aloud slightly at the mental equivalent of a slap in the face.

_"I suppose that you sympathize with them now as well. You are half of them after all. So tell me what do you think should be done?"_

_"It is not right...it is not right to use lifeforms not as evolved as you for your own amusement. Controlling loved ones just so you can force others to do what you want is cruel."_

_"You have a point there. I don't think the girl is the one who needs controlling." _As he stares at the hybrid in front of him-she collapses whimpering in pain as she holds her hands against her head as if it could ward off the pain. He looks up at the younger leader who enters the corridor.

_"Problem?"_

_"We should indulge the humans and remove the girl's control device. It amuses me to watch them try to make bargains to get what they want."_ He looks down at the hybrid who now collapses unconscious before them. _"Make sure this one is punished for her insolence when you're done."_

-------

Both alien girls still in the room look up when the younger leader enters. They both lower their heads in respect as he passes.

Kori remembers seeing this guy earlier-but she never got to see so much of him at the time. She glances over at Richard before she averts her vision from him.

He looks from the pink haired girl to the one with red and black hair.

She looks up at him for a moment before turning to Kori. "He says that he wishes to apologize for how they went about getting you all to come here. If you will allow he will remove the device."

The pink haired one remains silent but looks quizzically at her sister-this isn't like them at all.

Kori looks over at Richard-who suddenly looks very weary as if he thinks the same as the alien girls.

"No tricks?"

The red and black haired girl again speaks for the leader. "No tricks."

Richard looks at the male alien-but his face betrays no emotion at all. He looks to the two girls still in the room. They look bewildered-but show no signs that this guy can't be trusted. Finally he turns and nods to Kori.

Kori looks from Richard back to the alien male. "Okay then."

Silkie jumps out of Kori's arms as the alien leader nears her. He senses some sort of trouble for the alien girl that was in here earlier. He slips back into the vent and goes in search of her.

The alien leader reaches out and touches the side of Kori's head where the wound is.

Kori collapses in Richard's arms as it feels like a thousand tiny spiders are crawling all over her brain. Its no where near as bad as the device being placed in her brain-but still the sensation is very unsettling. When the alien pulls his hand away she could swear she sees some sort of spidery web like material in his palm. She moans on the verge of passing out as she looks away.

The younger alien leader cast one more glance at the red and black haired girl before he leaves.

"She may be a little...shaky for awhile. She needs to rest." She looks up at her sister worried that the other hasn't returned but dares not even form the thought in her mind.

-------

Silkie looks through the vent holes until he finds the room where the alien girl has been taken. He watches as she is strapped down to some sort of metal table. He stays where he is-biding his time-waiting for the right moment to pounce.

The younger alien leader enters the room as the girl begins to stir. _"The girls control device has been removed-but it is going to cost you."_

She pulls frantically at her bonds as the young leader hovers over her. She screams out loud in pain from the ferocity of the mental attack that is unleashed upon her mind. She struggles to breath as it only gets worse.

The alien leader looks up in shock as the vent suddenly smashes open and a giant worm monster bursts out.

He roars menacingly as he smashes through all the equipment on the way to the alien girl.

The elder leader enters the room. _"Oy vey what's all the ruckus?"_ He looks up as the giant worm hovers over him. _"So that's what wrecked our trans-warp drive."_ He does a double take of giant worm before the danger of the situation hits him. He dives behind some toppled equipment with the younger leader. _"I thought we dumped these things on some backwater world ages ago."_

_"Apparently that backwater world was Earth."_

_"There were only giant lizards on that planet at the time-how did they get to humans?"_

_"Some of the lizards must have evolved into higher lifeforms."_

_"These things should be dead by now?"_ He ducks as the metal table the girl was strapped to comes flying at him. _"What does it want?"_

"It wants you to release its friends."

The two leaders look up at the hybrid girl. It takes them a moment to realize that she spoke out loud."

_"Give it whatever it wants-as long as it doesn't kill us."_

The indigo haired girl looks up at the giant worm for a few moments. "And no more using humans and hybrids for your own personal entertainment-or it will rip this ship out from under you-and leave you in some warehouse full of human scientists."

*****

When the indigo haired girl returns to the others she carries the cat with her and hands him over to Kori. "He seems to have gotten away."

Kori holds up the cat so she can look him in the eyes. "Don't you run off like that again mister."

The pink haired girl turns to her sister. "Wh-ere-have-you-been?"

The red and black haired girl cuts in before her sister can answer. "I keep telling you that all it takes to talk is a little practice."

"How-did-you-learn-so-fast?"

Richard watches as the indigo haired alien girls turns and winks at the cat. Before she speaks. "You will get to go home as soon as we make it through the atmosphere."

*****

Garfield wakes up when he falls off the sofa. "I just had the creepiest dream." He stretches as he gets up and looks out the window where Victor is scratching his head over the car in the drive way that appears to be running fine. "That's funny-I thought it quit down by the road." He looks toward the stairs as he hears Richard and Kori arguing upstairs over him being interested in some alien girl in a dream she had. "That kind of sounds like my dream." Garfield turns when he sees a strange large worm like shadow on the wall but all he finds is the cat sitting calmly amid a pile of torn up magazines. He turns away then glances back at the cat-which only cocks its head to the side and meows. He shakes his head as he opens the door and goes outside.

Silkie burps up some silicon type wires and shreds of numbers taped to a page before going over to the answering machine and pushing the erase button with his paw-getting rid of several messages from doctors that he is going to be paying a visit to sometime later tonight.

* * *

**This original story started as I said in a bumper in the last chapter was long drawn out and complicated. I decided to try and make it as short and sweet as possible. The cat in the first version was supposed to save the day anyhow so that's what I had happen here only with a little more in keeping with what Silkie was in the cartoons-and the zany direction this story was going in.**

**One thing that I probably do need to explain is where I got Silkie from being a cat to a giant worm monster. To work it in I decided the aliens were responsible for where the big worm monsters came from in the movie "Tremors" (I love those movies) and he was already a worm in the cartoons so his transformation idea was sparked by an episode of Sponge Bob where he gets a new pet that goes psycho on him. This story was already out there so I just pushed it some more to get it done-I didn't like the way that it was starting to drag along.**

**And on a more serious note:**

**The last time I worked on all these stories I think I put them all way because I just got burnt out on them since that is all I was working on at the time. I'll still work on typing up the old ones from my notebooks but I'm also going to work on typing up some others too. So for those of you who have me on author alerts I am going to be posting some other fan fictions as well-like my take on a second generation of Samurai Troopers aka Ronin Warriors over in the anime section (that I have been working on for the last three to four years.) I also have some She-Ra ones and She-Ra/He-man crossover ones too. I am hoping to get a new job soon so I may not be updating as often as before-that is also why I'm not going to work on anything new for awhile. In the meantime I do hope you will enjoy the older stuff that I put up over the next few months.**


End file.
